stalker_knigifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Люди, которыми играют в игры
= Люди, которыми играют в игры = Автор: Сергей Пивин Опубликован: 04/07/2003 ID=157 Understanding is a three-edged sword. Your side, their side and the truth. Ambassador Kosh, „Babylon 5“ Анатолий Дымников, „Хоббит“, свободный сталкер. Bravery is not the function of the firepower. J.C. Denton, „Deus Ex“ Небо над научной базой отливало свинцом. Вязкий диск предгрозовых туч, унизанный прожилками внутренних молний, размеренно вращался, тяжело нависая над жестяными сараями складов и белеющими куполами лабораторий. Диск или, как называли его ученые, „феномен 173-А“ висел над базой Альфа с самого дня ее основания, следовал за ее хаотичными перемещениями, разрастался и креп вместе с ней. Этот чудовищный колышущийся блин добровольно служил телохранителем жалкого анклава людей, отпугивая мутантов, „слепней“ и прочие порождения Зоны. Ни одна пушинка „огненного пуха“, ни один волосок „ржавой мочалы“ не появлялись внутри, даже мигрирующие „комариные плеши“ и те никогда не пересекали границ накрываемой диском территории. Зона в жесте извращенной щедрости одарила маленький городок абсолютной зашитой от себя самой — возможно, это забавляло ее, или Зоне просто нравилось быть изучаемой. Хоббит под чуждым свинцом диска всегда чувствовал некую смутную тревогу: что сейчас на уме у „коровьей лепешки“ можно было только догадываться. Но ученые уже, видимо, привыкли, и особого внимания туче не оказывали. Более того, некоторые их них занимались исследованием именно „феномена 173-А“, периодически проводя какие-то измерения и дьявольски радуясь каждому новому фокусу хмурого соседа. Хоббит где-то слышал, что результаты одних только этих исследований уже окупили базу Альфа несколько раз. Работать с учеными было легко. И, хотя стандартные государственные расценки на артефакты, принятые здесь, были как минимум вдвое меньше того, что давал Бугай, и на порядок уступали предложениям военных, традиция выплачивать крупные вознаграждения за первые пять экземпляров вновь обнаруженных артефактов зачастую делала эту работу весьма выгодной. Если не настолько выгодной как в других местах, то большинство заданий Бугая так и вообще противозаконны, а заказы военных касаются лишь специфических объектов, большинство из которых по кодексу Братства относятся к „красной“ или „черным“ категориям. — Дымников? — выпалило неожиданно выплывшее из свинцовых волн неба лицо. Квадратное, обветренное, с острыми чертами и ястребиным носом, оно подавляло. Не дождавшись ответа, лицо продолжило, — я собираюсь сделать тебе предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться, — и сложилось в холодную улыбку. — На армию не работаю, — буркнул Хоббит. Говоривший был одет в обычный камуфляжный костюм без знаков различия и вполне мог сойти за сталкера средней руки, если б его не выдавала строгая выправка („сваю проглотил“ — мелькнуло сравнение) и особое, присущее только высшим военным чинам, чувство собственного превосходства, непогрешимости и богоизбранности в одном флаконе. — Не пори чушь, сталкер! — отрезал военный. — Ты еще не слышал, что я хочу тебе предложить. Пятьдесят тысяч… Пятьдесят штук! Обалдеть! Год безбедной жизни, можно будет, наконец, отдохнуть, съездить куда-нибудь с Иркой, она давно уже мечтает. Забыть о Зоне, о бесконечных ловушках, ползании в грязи, мутантах с их нечеловеческой кровожадностью, об опасностях, опасностях и еще раз опасностях… — Не заинтересован, — ответил Хоббит. — Пойми, сталкер, — военный с расчетом добавлял в голос человеческие чувства. — У нас вертушка там разбилась, надо парня вытащить, ранен он, долго не продержится. Ты один тут, сталкер, из ваших больше нет никого, откажешься — без тебя пойдем, только куда нам по Зоне-то… Несмотря на сквозящую в голосе фальшь и неумело сыгранную роль „мы-сами-люди-не-местные“, что-то в его глазах сказало Хоббиту, что этот и вправду пойдет, вляпается в первую же „плешь“, поползет без ног дальше, зубами мутантов порвет, но не остановится. Ладно. Если и вправду спасательная миссия… — Куда идти? — Семнадцатый квадрат, Д8 по сетке… — военный с ловкостью фокусника выхватил карту и начал сыпать цифрами координат. К цели вело два пути. Один был не слишком легкий, но не слишком и трудный — в основном, „желтые“ и „оранжевые“ области, лишь в одном месте его пересекала охотничья тропа слепых псов, да еще, ближе к концу, существовала вероятность наткнуться на кластер „шевелящегося тумана“. Другой путь почти на всем протяжении был зазывающее „зеленым“, но завершающий участок его приходился на берег Стоячего Озера, а туда Хоббит после инцидента с „губками“ ходить зарекся. Он со спокойной душой выбрал первый вариант, и с этого момента можно было считать, что задание уже принято. Похоже, военный думал точно так же. — Договорились, сталкер? — спросил он. — Я отвожу вас до места, там вы забираете своего раненого, и мы, все вместе, возвращаемся сюда. Так? — уточнил Хоббит. — Так. — Вы предлагали мне пятьдесят тысяч. Я не ослышался? — Ты не ослышался, сталкер. Мы не бросаем своих. Чего бы это нам не стоило. — Убежденность в голосе была почти искренней. — Сорок тысяч и „Шторм“, — Хоббит даже удивился своей наглости. Стрелковый комплекс ОЦ-22 „Шторм“ включал в себя сделанную по схеме „булл-пап“ штурмовую винтовку под стандартные безгильзовые боеприпасы калибра 4,54 мм СНГ, подствольный гранатомет, интегрированные термальный визор и компьютеризированный оптический прицел с автоматической корректировкой выстрела. Несколько опытных образцов ОЦ-22 попало в войска в прошлом году, и в результате полевых испытаний они показали себя с самой лучшей стороны. Строго говоря, „Шторм“ был военной тайной, и знать о нем сталкеру не полагалось, но раз уж пошла такая пьянка… Про себя Хоббит решил принять задание, даже если получит отказ. Военный согласился без раздумий. Видимо, тот, кого им предстояло вытащить, представлял для армии огромную ценность — например, был ее верховным главнокомандующим. Они вышли через полтора часа. За это время к Хоббиту и военному, представившемуся майором Григорием Величко, присоединилось три абсолютно идентичных личности с непробиваемыми лицами. Все трое были до того похожи друг на друга, что поначалу Хоббиту они показались близнецами. Потом он заметил одинаковые, причудливой формы шрамы, пересекавшие левую щеку каждого из „близнецов“, и совсем потерялся. Ему вспомнились „слизистые ксероксы“, квазиживые мультиплицирующие артефакты, пару которых, среднего размера, он накануне сдал ученым. Насколько он знал, никто еще не приспосабливал „ксероксы“ для клонирования живых существ, но от армейских кудесников можно было ожидать и не такого. — Я думал, мы пойдем вдвоем, — заметил Хоббит. — Не беспокойся, — отозвался майор. — Огневая поддержка. Я слышал, в Зоне полно мутантов и они не слишком-то дружелюбны, — он усмехнулся. „Вот так поддержка“ — подумал Хоббит. Каждый из трех „близнецов“ был вооружен притороченным на спине FN-2000, да еще неизвестно, что скрывалась в их объемистых рюкзаках. „Двухтысячники“, конечно, уступали „Штормам“, но в тройном экземпляре их огневая мощь была даже в некоторой степени излишней. — Мы что, идем на войну? — поинтересовался Хоббит. — Возможно, — сухо ответил майор. В глаза ударило солнце. „Феномен 173-А“, цепной пес научной базы, остался позади, и теперь полагаться можно было лишь на свои силы — идти тихо, не высовываться и надеяться, что тебе повезет. Им не повезло. Не пройдя и полутора километров по обычно безопасной „железке“, под искривившимися опорами Кипящего Моста они наткнулись на поджидающий добычу клан карликов Воздух запел, разгоняясь вокруг пятерки застывших людей, поймавшая собственный хвост змея урагана закружилась, вовлекая в бешеный хоровод пыль, опавшие листья и мелкие камешки гравия насыпи. Карлики синхронно воздели руки. Яростно взвыв, вихрь вскрыл под собой дряхлое железнодорожное полотно — отплевываясь щепками полезли из-под земли прогнившие зомби шпал, пулями стреляли отлетающие болты, лишь дрожащие путы рельс сдерживали рвущуюся наверх силу. Танцующее кольцо вихря грациозно вильнуло вбок и молниеносно освежевало одну из коренных опор моста, удовольствовавшись бетонными плитами облицовки. Рельсы не выдержали. Насыпь взорвалась сначала с одной стороны, а затем и с другой, мучительно изогнувшиеся рельсы и бревна шпал присоединились к дьявольской карусели. Теперь вокруг попавшихся в ловушку стояла ревущая стена, она топорщилась ныряющими туда и обратно кусками бетона, дерева и стали. Военные залегли. Толку в этом было чуть, карлики все равно не изменят ритуалу, и ни пылинки не пропустят внутрь вплоть до самого последнего момента, но так хотя бы они не будут путаться под ногами. Терпение, только терпение — в кулаке у Хоббита разогревался „нуль-камень“, и теперь оставалось лишь ждать. — Пак — северный сектор, Васильев — запад, Томский — юг! Огонь! Отрывисто лая, загрохотали автоматы. Какого дьявола?! — Не стреляйте! — заорал Хоббит. — Их больше двадцати! Остановитесь! — черт, как это там у них?.. — Прекратить огонь! Отставить! Не стрелять! FN в руках у одного из „близнецов“ странно дернулся, захлебнулся механическим кашлем и плюнул огнем в лицо своему хозяину. „Нуль-камень“ тихо шевельнулся в руке и мгновенно остыл. Вихрь как будто выключили, неумолимо сжимавшееся кольцо исчезло, разлетевшись мириадами разнокалиберных осколков. Отпущенные на волю, они продолжали безжалостный полет, зачастую калеча и убивая своих бывших поработителей — карликов. Выстрелы стихли. Хоббит бросился к залитому кровью „близнецу“. Бесполезно. Взрыв превратил лицо в беспорядочную мешанину красного и черного — он был явно и бесповоротно мертв. Не глядя на военных, Хоббит, обошел лежащих вокруг карликов, методично прикончив выживших — он насчитал семнадцать трупов, значит, трое или четверо скрылись. В груди тихо закипала злоба. Расстояние до майора Хоббит преодолел в три шага. — Идиот! Какого хрена?.. Какого дьявола ты тут раскомандовался? — Хоббита трясло. — Тут, мать твою, не учения, не стрельбище хреново! В казарме своей командовать будешь, кретин! Ни черта же не понимает, а туда же, командир сраный! Придурок… — Успокойся, сталкер. — в глазах военного был лед. — Теперь приказываешь ты. — Отлично! Замечательно! Наконец-то приказываю я! Все время мечтал об этом дерьме! Ты, военный не понял ни черта! Я не приказываю, я жизни ваши хреновы спасаю! Если я говорю ложиться, вы ложитесь, если говорю прыгать — прыгаете, а если я молчу — вы не делаете ни-че-го! Абсолютно ни хрена! Понятно это?! — Мне понятно, сталкер. Хоббит потихоньку остывал: — Чтоб такие фокусы больше не повторялись! Никакой стрельбы без моей команды, вы идете за мной и делаете то, что я вам говорю. — Хорошо. Скажи, что убило моего человека? Очень хотелось сказать „его убил ты“, но Хоббит сдержался: — Карлики владеют телекинезом. — Майор кивнул: знаю, мол, знаю. — Мощность его зависит от количества особей в клане. Клану из пятнадцати карликов уже хватает сил для мгновенной остановки пуль, а здесь их было, как минимум, двадцать. Они остановили пулю прямо в стволе, такое я уже видел… Молчание. Весь оставшийся путь они прошли без приключений. — Здесь, — сказал военный, указывая рукой на затерянные в увядающей зелени останки одинокого хутора. Хоббит огляделся — никаких следов произошедшей катастрофы заметно не было. — Сюда не падало ничего крупнее дождевой капли, — произнес он, внутренне готовясь к чему угодно. — Вряд ли мы найдем пострадавшего здесь. — Не строй из себя идиота, сталкер. Вертушка упала дальше на запад, наш человек,- майор замялся, — эмм… капитан сумел добраться досюда и спрятаться в доме. Мы запеленговали его рацию. Итак, после крушения вертолета, раненый военный, с чудом уцелевшей рацией, по крайней мере, километр прополз по Зоне и спрятался в этих вот развалинах. На запад отсюда Заячьи Лужки, откуда только за прошедший год не вернулось с дюжину сталкеров, а тут — армейский капитан, который, наверняка, Зону только с блокпоста видел, раненый, безо всякого опыта, без снаряжения — вряд ли у него был даже базовый сканер, пересекает их играючи, так, как будто это пригородный лесопарк. Шансов остаться в живых при этом у него было столько же, сколько у мутанта, решившего почтить своим присутствием ритуал очищения „Долга“. Однако, чем черт не шутит, возможно и такое. Ладно, посмотрим. Хоббит первым вошел под провалившуюся крышу, освещая путь установленным на стволе фонариком. Никого. Тишина, тлен и запустение. — Он в подвале, — раздался сзади голос майора. Вход в подвал, точнее, в обычный подпол, Хоббит нашел не сразу. Темный квадрат практически сливался с полом, его выдавало лишь потускневшее металлическое кольцо. С трудом откинув тяжелую крышку, Хоббит направил вниз конус света. Странно. Лучи фонарика таяли в мягком свечении, идущем из замкнутого пространства подпола. Похоже, там внутри и вправду кто-то есть. Хоббит, согнувшись в три погибели, спустился по скрипящей и раскачивающейся лестнице, выставив перед собой дуло автомата. То, что он увидел внизу, заставило его замереть. Маленькое солнце лежало на земляном полу, забытое кем-то в пропахшем гнилой картошкой подполе, улыбалось спокойным светом и иногда, время от времени, вспыхивало радостным сиянием. Хоббит стоял и смотрел на пушистый комочек чистого света. Перед ним была красивейшая из вещей, каких он когда-либо видел в своей жизни. „Смерть-лампа“. Десятки разнообразных идей пролетели у него в голове, пока он широким полукругом обходил сверкающий шарик „смерть-лампы“, но ни одна не успела найти воплощение. По лестнице загрохотали шаги военных. Майор бросил взгляд на „смерть-лампу“ и улыбнулся. — Объект у нас, — сказал он, поднеся руку ко рту. Хоббит медленно, как во сне, поднял автомат и направил его прямо в лицо майора. — Нет. Объект у меня. И вам он не достанется. „Близнецы“ на заднем плане синхронно вскинули оружие. — Ты что, сталкер, свихнулся? Жадность обуяла? — Угу, свихнулся… Вы хоть знаете, что это за объект ? — Это оружие, сталкер. Очень мощное оружие. И нам оно необходимо. — Оружие? — у Хоббита дернулось веко. — Никакое это не оружие, военный . Это — смерть. — Не разводи демагогию, сталкер. Пропусти нас к артефакту. — Майор сделал шаг вперед — Еще одно движение, и я стреляю. — Пустой глаз дула встретился с пустыми глазами военного. — Стреляй, — спокойно сказал майор, и, не меняя тона, скомандовал. — Огонь! Хоббит промедлил — он никогда еще не убивал людей. В пустоте подвала распустились два огненных цветка дульных вспышек, раскаленный кулак ударил Хоббита в плечо, еще один в грудь, остальных ударов он уже не чувствовал. Пальцы запоздало сжались на спусковом крючке. В последние мгновения своей жизни Анатолий Дымников, свободный сталкер, увидел тьму. Георгий Ведовато, ¹991301, подполковник сил специального назначения. …and let no enemy of humanity dare to bar our way. For we shall win through — no matter the cost. Emperor Arturus Mengsk, „Starcraft“ Разведка локализовала Объект. Наконец-то. Георгию уже опротивела база яйцеголовых, этих умников, не имеющих никакого понятия о настоящей жизни. Роются в каком-то непонятном хламе, подавляющая часть которого абсолютно бесполезна, пишут что-то, выдумывают… Конечно, в Зоне есть и настоящие, полезные предметы, но до научников они обычно не доходят. У армии есть свои сталкеры и свои ученые, и, говоря честно, они намного лучше гражданских. Список артефактов, использующихся военными, возрастал с каждым месяцем, и Георгий надеялся, что Объект займет в этом списке далеко не последнее место. Получив сообщение, Георгий намеревался выйти за Объектом тут же, но штаб обескуражил его — два поисковых взвода были на заданиях, третий же еще не успели сформировать заново после той чудовищной резни под стенами реактора, операции „Тихий гром“. О том, чтобы пойти без сталкера Георгий даже и не помышлял, ему хватило двухдневного курса выживания, который обязательно должны были пройти все спецназовцы, имевшие допуск в Зону, — а ведь то был самый край, наименее опасный из всех участков. Ничего, на худой конец, можно нанять и гражданского. Как назло, в это время на базе Альфа не было ни одного сталкера. Георгий вызвал с ближайшего поста трех боевых клонов и стал ждать. Спустя пару часов, администрация базы известила его о появлении сталкера, заодно предоставив всю имеющуюся о том информацию. Так, Дымников, двадцать три года, уроженец Полынь-города, сталкер с восемнадцати лет, работает, в основном, на ученых. „Мальчишка“, — подумал Георгий, но потом, взглянув на аккуратный столбик выполненных заказов, свое мнение изменил — там значились такие позиции, какие могли бы украсить послужной список даже старших офицеров поисковых взводов. Он еще раз просмотрел дело Дымникова. Привлекла внимание непонятная кличка — Хобот какой-то… Профессиональные данные? За четыре года самостоятельной работы всего три проваленных миссии, связанные с потенциальной опасностью клиенту — все три раза успешно выводил работодателя из Зоны. В контрабанде не замечен, особых отметок СБЗ нет. Георгий нашел сталкера у административного купола. Тот стоял, привалившись к белому пластику, и бестолково смотрел в небо. Низенький, румяный и весь какой-то пухлый, он не вызывал впечатления профессионала. Георгий решил сразу обескуражить сталкера гигантской суммой, чтобы отрезать тому все пути к отступлению. Деньги армия найдет, в крайнем случае, можно воспользоваться копилкой Особого Фонда. К удивлению Георгия, сталкер отказался. Тогда он на скорую руку слепил историю о разбившемся вертолете. Дымников, кажется, поверил, и, когда он попросил „Шторм“, Георгий уже был уверен в успехе. Объект обладал намного большей ценностью, чем один экземпляр любого, пусть даже экспериментального, вооружения. Дождавшись клонов, они покинули базу Альфа. Идти по Зоне оказалось скучно. Пекло солнце, дул слабый ветерок, вокруг стояла тишина. А потом Зона показала, на что она способна. Засада, в которую они попали, была организована по всем правилам военного искусства. Приземистые желтые существа, старающиеся не попадаться на свет, стеной урагана отрезали любые пути к бегству. Георгий приказал своим людям залечь, лишь сталкер остался стоять, явно напрашиваясь на смерть от неожиданно прорвавшегося обломка. Сталкер медлил — мальчишка, очевидно, растерялся. Ловушка тем временем продолжала сжиматься. Георгий приказал клонам открыть огонь. Ловушка исчезла практически сразу, нападавшие были выведены из строя, и только после этого он заметил, что Второй — мертв. Смерть клона не очень огорчила Георгия, но потери всегда были ему неприятны. Поэтому, когда Дымников набросился на него, он принял это как должное, удивляясь лишь одному: сталкер как будто и не заметил того, что ловушку разрушили именно их выстрелы. Второго они оставили лежать там и поплелись дальше, теперь осторожно пробираясь по какому-то огромному полю. До места они дошли без происшествий. Сталкер зашел в дом, затем спустился в подвал. Ничего не происходило. Георгий начал беспокоиться: что если Дымников по незнанию активировал Объект? Потом он успокоил себя: в таком случае все они давно уже были бы мертвы. Георгий дал клонам знак следовать за собой и спустился вниз. Объект был там: разведка не ошиблась. Георгий связался со штабом, чтобы отчитаться в выполнении задания. Он не успел сказать и пары слов, как сталкер поднял свой АК-103 и направил его на Георгия. С ума он сошел, что ли? Возможно, сталкер и имеет представление о возможностях Объекта, но кому он интересно собирается его продавать? Или надеется использовать его сам? Неважно, с тремя ему не справиться никак — клоны уже взяли его на мушку. Георгий даже не стал доставать оружие. „Тебе не помешать нам, сталкер“, — подумал он. — „Ты слаб и нерешителен, ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь“. Но говорил он совсем другое, объяснял и уговаривал. Дымников был непреклонен — он, дескать, армии не доверяет и смерть в ее руки не отдаст. Предатель. Георгий не боялся умереть. После его смерти клоны изрешетят сталкера и доставят Объект на базу. Задание будет выполнено. И тогда они нанесут удар. Они победят. Георгий приказал открыть огонь. Естественно, Дымников не выстрелил. Слабак. Ты не был мне врагом, сталкер, но нельзя стоять на пути добра. Нельзя стоять на моем пути! Молчавший до сих пор автомат сталкера зашелся огнем. Он уже был направлен вниз и не представлял никакой угрозы ни Георгию, ни все еще стреляющим клонам. Лицо Георгия исказила гримаса ужаса, когда он понял, куда стреляет уже мертвый сталкер. Объект получил попадание и активировался. В последние мгновения своей жизни, Георгий Ведовато, патриот и несостоявшийся герой грядущей войны, увидел свет. Т\Ш’ош, „тот-кто-плачет-и-шепчет“, контроллер. „I must know the real truth, the truth beyond magic!“ „There is no truth beyond magic,' said the king. John Fowles, „The Prince and the Magician“ Т\Ш’ош, перебирая длинными пальцами, задумчиво вертел кристалл. Он пару раз подбросил его в воздух, поймал, посмотрел сквозь прозрачные грани на свет и только тогда, глядя на бушующее внутри белое пламя, улыбнулся. Представление было сыграно отлично, Т\Ш’ош показал все — героизм и служение, храбрость и чувство долга, свободу и преданность. Ах да, и смерть, конечно. Т\Ш’ош не любил убивать, но Кругу нравилась смерть, даже не трагические финалы, а просто смерть, кровавые бани в стиле тех, что все время ставит Т\С’ш. Надо же, этот бездарь теперь Центр Круга, а ведь в его картинах не ни фантазии, ни таланта — только бессмысленные убийства и грохот примитивного оружия. Т\Ш’ош с горечью подумал, какое он мог найти применение актерам, которых уничтожил этот ремесленник. Т\С’ш опустился даже до того, что сменил свое истинное имя. „Тот-кто-убивает-смеясь“. Это же крысам на смех. И Круг при нем деградирует — подмастерья только и учатся, что убивать, да и мастера уже не тратят столько времени на создание сюжета, довольствуясь лишь простейшими перестрелками. Прошлым Центром Круга был его учитель, „тот-кто-смотрит-в-пламя“, настоящий гений. При нем ценили тонкие кружева взаимоотношений, едва заметные изменения в поведении актеров, приводящие тех к необходимым действиям — такие картины были натуральны и правдивы. Сейчас лишь сам Т\Ш’ош, да еще пара Высших, творят по старинке, остальные, даже мастера, используют только грубый полный контроль. Мало того, каждый подмастерье, у которого сил-то еле-еле хватает управлять одним актером, лезет туда же. В результате он постоянно переключается между персонажами, теряет контроль то над одним, то над другим, и, вместо четкой картины получает какую-то мешанину, хаос. Кровь, смерть и больше ничего. Нет, это было не в стиле Т\Ш’оша: он предпочитал лишь тихонько подталкивать персонажей, так чтобы их решения смотрелись естественно. „Тот-кто-смотрит-в-пламя“, наверняка, гордится своим учеником. Жаль, что творчество учителя прервалось так рано. Во время создания очередного шедевра один из его актеров оказался одурманен этиловым спиртом, и „тот-кто-смотрит-в-пламя“ не смог восстановить над ним контроль. Путь учителя прервался, и теперь он наслаждается заслуженным отдыхом под священным реактором, в компании остальных ушедших Мастеров. Т\Ш’ош еще раз просмотрел запись в кристалле: вот сталкер спускается в подвал, вот они спорят с военным, тот дает взмах рукой, и в сталкера впивается яростный рой пуль, запоздалый рев его оружия вплетается в мелодию выстрелов — сияние. Это было красиво. И очень изящно: несколько мотивационных блоков, фабрика метаидей в голове у сталкера и парочка операторов эмоционального перехода. Ни секунды полного контроля, а какой эффект: сюжет развивается гладко, актеры играют жизненно и в полную силу. Нет, Т\Ш’ош еще не растерял мастерства, не опустился до бессмысленной резни, как большинство Круга, он мог еще претендовать на звание Высшего Мастера… Т\Ш’ош дернулся: в голову ему попала пуля, и, прежде чем сознание успело переключиться на резервный мозг, спрятанный в грудной клетке, вторая пуля поразила и его. В последние мгновения своего существования Т\Ш’ош, „тот-кто-плачет-и-шепчет“, не увидел ничего. Категория:Первый литконкурс